


Stockholm Syndrome

by CrackerJacc



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Septiplier AWAY!, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc
Summary: Stock·holm syn·dromenounFeelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor.Also referred to as 'capture bonding'.





	1. Day Zero

It started out as a fairly normal day at PAX East, 2018. Signe and I went out for breakfast before we left to go back to Ireland that night, meeting some fans along the way. The day passed quickly as I signed things, took pictures, talked and joked with friends. Mark had asked me to come over to his apartment before I left so we could have some pizza and maybe record a quick video.  
Here is where it all went to shit. 

I guess I should give you some back story before I continue... 

Hi! My name is Sean, or Jack, as most people call me. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty well known as 'Jacksepticeye' from my career of playing video games on YouTube. I have one of the best and most caring fanbases there is, I love them all to bits. I'm Irish as hell, my hair is bright green and people say my eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. 

I'm dating a wonderful girl named Signe, she is just the sweetest thing. I could probably listen to her talk all day, it's adorable. It makes me so happy to see that my fans except her. 

The last thing I need to explain is Mark. It's been a few months since Amy and Mark had broken up, and I haven't heard from Amy since. Nobody has, apparently. Mark never talked about her, almost as if she never existed. Strange, I know, but I don't question it. 

Mark and I had gotten a lot closer again in that span of time, just like we used to be. And I absolutely loved it. I love having my best friend back. Even if we live in different countries and only get to see each other for a short amount of time during panels and such. But it's worth it! Every time I see him he smiles and hugs me and and bakes me cookies. Which is super awesome because cookies are bae. 

But... I don't know, ever since Amy had left Mark's been acting strange. Creepy, almost. Sometimes I look over and he's staring at me, and we make eye contact, and he just stares, and stares... It feels like he's looking into my soul. Sometimes he'll be smirking, or licking his lips. 

Or he'll look me up and down, brush his hand against me sometimes randomly...  
Eh, I'm probably overreacting. I guess I'm just a little worried about him. I mean, Amy just kind of... Disappeared off the face of the Earth. 

Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling now and get back to the present time. 

I stood outside Mark's hotel room, checking to make sure I had gotten the right number. Number 138... I excitedly knocked on the door, knowing that this would be the last few hours I spent in America before I had to go home. I sighed a little, knowing I was going to miss being around my friends again. But before I could really ponder the thought the door opened, revealing a very sweaty and very shirtless Mark. 

Now don't get me wrong, I'm as straight as a pole, but when I saw my friend like this I blushed fifty shades between hot pink and crimson. Damn he's attractive...

No Jack, what are you thinking?! He's your friend! 

"Uhh, you alright there?" I was snapped out of my trance by his voice and forced myself to look away from Mark's rippling muscles. I could have sworn here was a smug ass smirk on his face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, fixing my glasses and returning back to normal. Mark grinned. 

"Great! Come in." He stepped aside, allowing me to walk into the small apartment. Mark closed the door, walking over to the TV and shutting it off. 

"And may I ask why you're shirtless?" I laughed, taking off my shoes and sitting down on the bed. 

"I was doing pushups. Made it to fifty." Mark answered without looking at me, bending down to pick up his discarded red flannel. His lucky flannel? Hm, he usually doesn't wear that thing unless he wants to do something big. I shrugged it off. He probably got all his other shirts all sweaty. 

"Show off." I snorted, crossing my arms. Mark turned to me, grinning, buttoning up his shirt. 

"Imma healthy boy!" He said in a high voice. I rolled my eyes and jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door. Mark looked through the peep hole before opening the door, greeting the pizza guy with a simple 'hi' and 'how much?' 

"Did ya get the pineapple?" I asked as Mark closed the door, turning to me with the box in his hand and a challenging look on his face. 

"We've been over this! Repeat after me. Pineapple. Does. Not. Belong. On. Pizza." Mark said slowly. I stuck out my tongue. 

"Fight me, you pineapple racist bitch!" I yelled, standing and holding up my fists. Mark merely laughed, walking over to the table and opening the box. 

"Sit your Irish ass down before I spank you." He joked. Or, I'm pretty sure he joked. You can never really tell with this guy. Deciding to play it safe I sat back down on the bed, swinging my legs a bit and flopping onto my back, closing my eyes. I heard Mark humming as he opened the fridge, pouring what I assumed to be a drink into a glass. I smiled a bit as I relaxed, enjoying his presence. 

"Here ya go, Jackaboy." I looked up to see Mark holding a glass of soda and a plate with some pizza on it, smiling a bit. I sat up and took them gratefully. 

"Thanks Markimoo." I said, drinking some of the soda. It tasted kind of weird. Must be some sort of off-brand. After we ate, I was feeling a little dizzy. Not 'the world is spinning around me' dizzy, just a lightheaded dizziness. I looked over to see Mark staring at me again... Only this time he had a sinister smile on his face. Confused, I opened my mouth to speak, when suddenly I felt like throwing up. The room lurched around me as I grabbed my head, a pounding headache settling in. I groaned, closing my eyes.

"What... The... F-fu..." I managed to whimper, before the world went black.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boyo here we goooo

I woke up in my bed with a pounding headache and a cold draft of air. Letting out a groan I tried to wrap my arms around Signe for warmth and comfort. Only... I couldn't move my arms. I opened my eyes, realizing how dry my mouth was and how I was completely naked, tied with rope to a strange bed in a strange place with a fucking migraine. 

So, like any other sensible person, I panicked. 

My breathing quickened and I thrashed around, trying to free myself from the thick ropes, which only made them rub painfully against my wrists and ankles. I tried to call for help, but my throat was dry and aching. 

That's when a door opened and a beam of light lit up the room. I stopped moving, forgetting how to breathe for about five seconds. Slow footsteps could be heard descending the stairs as the shadow of a man hit the wall. That's when I saw him. 

Mark. 

"Ahh, you're finally awake." Mark beamed, acting as if this was completely normal. He flicked on the light before walking towards me slowly with something behind his back. I wanted him to say at any moment 'Hey, it's just a prank bro! You shoulda seen the look on your face!' Those words never left his mouth as he stopped at the edge of the large bed. I felt my face heat up and I tried to move away, or at least cover myself. 

"Relax." Mark purred in a deep tone that made an involuntary shiver run down my spine. He pulled a water bottle out from behind his back, reminding me of how damn thirsty I was. 

"You were out for three days. I must have given you too big of a dose..." Mark said casually as he opened the water. I looked at Mark's face before looking back at the water, licking my dry lips.

"Open." Mark murmured, holding my jaw. I was too desperate to try and pull away from him, so I opened my mouth quickly. I could almost feel Mark's smirk as he poured water in my mouth, a little at a time so I couldn't drown or some shit. The cool liquid touched my tongue and ran down my throat, soothing it and bringing the moisture back. 

"Already drank the whole bottle." Mark chuckled, pulling away the empty plastic bottle and crushing it in his hand before tossing it to the floor. Now that I could speak clearly... 

"Wh-why am I here?" I asked. My voice was a little rough and scratchy, much unlike Mark's, which was smooth and buttery when he spoke to me. 

"Because I want you all to myself." Mark ran a finger along my jawline slowly. I yanked my head away and felt myself begin to tear up. 

"But why?" I asked in a shaky voice, attempting and failing one more time to cover myself with my legs. Mark's eyes locked with mine, and I fearfully looked away. 

"Because I love you." He said. There was a sincere tone in his voice, but also a little bit of hurt. I almost felt bad for him... Almost. 

"Y-you fucking kidnapped me!" I shot, closing my eyes tightly as a tear ran down my cheek. Silence. I looked up at Mark to see his eyes traveling over my body, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. 

"Any longer and I wouldn't have waited for you to wake up... But now that you can feel everything I do..." Mark placed a hand on my bare thigh, rubbing it slowly. My eyes widened in fear and I tried desperately to scoot away from him, beginning to cry. When did he become like this? When did my best friend become a kidnapper, possibly rapist? 

"Your skin is so smooth and perfect..." He purred, his fingertips gliding over my leg. I don't want this, I don't want this...

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, immediately regretting it when anger flashed in his eyes. I tried to make myself as small as possible when he moved his hand from my leg and grabbed my jaw instead, forcing me to make eye contact. 

"I can touch you all I want, you're mine." He spat, leaning so close our noses brushed. I shook my head and tried pulling away, only to get a sharp slap across my cheek. I let out a yelp, fresh tears welling in my eyes. 

"I was going to wait, you know. I was going to make you feel good first." Mark said as he climbed over me and put his hands on either side of my head. I looked up at him with wide eyes before looking away, earning a deep chuckle. 

"You look so vulnerable, so afraid. Don't be, Clover. Though, it does turn me on to see you shaking under me..." Mark leaned down, kissing along my jaw. I tensed under him, clenching my fists against the rope. I was in fact trembling, tears running down my face as Mark trailed his fingers slowly from my bare chest to my stomach, stopping at my hips. I felt Mark's hot breath on my neck, sending chills through me. 

"St-stop..!" I moved my head away, crying more when Mark slapped a hand over my mouth, gripping my face to hold it still. His fingers dug into my cheeks as he ran his wet tongue over my neck. 

"It was so hard not to touch you while you were sleeping..." He murmured, attaching his lips to my neck. I whimpered, struggling to move away as he sucked on my neck harshly. Mark held me still easily, though, so the attempt was pointless. He pulled his head away from my neck and I moved my eyes to look at him. 

"I cant wait to leave more marks on your precious body~" He smirked, running his fingers over what I could only assume was a hickey he had made. I wanted to melt into the bed, I wanted to wake up from this bad dream next to Signe, who would comfort me and make me some tea to calm my nerves. 

If only this was a dream. 

Mark removed his hand from my mouth and reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. 

"It's getting pretty late, Jacky. I need to get ready to greet my guest." He said, a strange tone in his smooth voice. He reached over, brushing some green hair out of my face as I tried to scoot away. 

"Don't worry, baby. After tonight, Signe wont be in our way anymore." He cooed. My eyes widened and I struggled against the ropes desperately. 

"D-don't hurt her!" I yelled, fresh tears clouding my vision. 

"Ok. I'll make it painless. Just for you." There was an almost sadistic smirk on his face as he stood, bending down and reaching under the bed. I watched him fearfully, not quite seeing inside the large box he dragged out. When Mark stood he immediately pried my mouth open, shoving in a small ball. I whimpered and tried to spit it out as he strapped it on. A fucking ball gag. 

"There. Now be a good boy and go to sleep." He cooed again, kissing my forehead before nipping at my ear. He walked back up the stairs, turning off the light. I was left to sob in complete darkness, feeling scared and violated. I almost managed to cry myself to sleep before a shill scream rang through the house, jolting me awake. Signe. Signe Signe Signe..!

I thrashed around, my screams of protest muffled by the gag. This can't be happening. 

I knew it was no use. I knew she was gone now. I knew I was more than likely going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. 

Eventually I passed out, exhausted from struggling and crying. 

Please let this be a bad dream...


	3. Day Two

There was a weight on my chest and stomach when reality finally came crashing back to me. I looked down and tensed up when I saw a floof of black hair. Mark was laying on my chest, his arms wrapped around my stomach. I would have thought he was asleep if he wasn't gently nuzzling my chest. 

I wanted to throw him off. I probably would have if my arms weren't still roped to the bed. 

"I know you're awake, baby." Mark murmured, placing his soft lips on my chest. I whimpered and writhed around, trying to get him off. He didn't budge. 

"I have something planned for today that you might like." Mark cooed, rubbing my waist with his rough fingers. I wish he had taken the gag off. I have a lot to say.

"If you're extra good, I may give you a bath and clean you up, maybe even let you sleep without the ropes." He went on. Not gonna lie, a warm bath sounds really good right now. And my limbs were cramping from being in the same stretched out position for so long. 

"See? Good behavior gets rewarded." He cooed, pressing the palms of his hands against my hips. 

"But bad behavior, in turn, will be punished." He added in a more strict voice, just the tone causing me to flinch. His grip on me tightened slightly before he relaxed, going back to gently petting my waist and hips. 

"Does baby boy understand?" He asked, looking up at me with his cheek still pressed to my chest. I nodded, wanting him to get off. 

"Good boy." Was all he said, a soft smile on his face. I didn't trust that smile. I didn't trust him. I flinched when Mark reached his hands up, unstrapping the gag before lifting it out of my mouth and setting it aside. 

"Does Clover need to use the bathroom?" He hummed, his fingers ghosting along my cheeks. I turned my head away from his hands and nodded a little, wincing when my stomach rumbled loudly. Mark seemed to soften a little, moving down to place gentle kisses all over my stomach. It made me feel sick. 

"Don't worry Princess, I'll make you some breakfast." Baby boy? Clover? Princess? How many nicknames does this psychopath have for me!? I need to get out of here. I need to go back to Signe. 

Signe. 

"What did you do to Signe..?" I croaked, tearing up a bit. Mark merely chuckled, shaking his head. 

"I eliminated her. Just like I did to Amy. Nobody will take you from me." He said in that deep silky voice, which didn't match the malicious grin on his face. I whimpered slightly. She's not dead, she's not dead... 

"She's dead, isn't she?" I whispered, afraid of the answer. Mark chuckled, moving up to kiss and nip at my collar bone. 

"Death is a strong word, isn't it? I prefer eliminated." He said casually, but the words felt like a gazillion toothpicks driving themselves into my heart. I stared at the ceiling, numb, allowing tears to flow freely down my face. I need to get out. I need to run at the first chance I get. 

"Hold still Clover. I'm going to allow you upstairs to use the bathroom." Mark said, pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket. This is my chance. I sighed in relief as the ropes were cut and my sore wrists were exposed to the air, quickly covering my crotch with my hands. 

"Would you like something to wear?" Mark asked, running his hand up my inner thigh. I hit his hand away, only for him to slap the sensitive skin. 

"On second thought, I'll just leave you without clothes." He growled, gripping my thigh. I whimpered and looked at him with the biggest eyes I could muster. 

"I-I'm sorry... Please give me some clothes..." I whispered, watching as his gaze softened, but only slightly. 

"Sorry Clover, but you need to earn them." He said in a stern voice, looking straight into my eyes. I blushed and looked away, nodding quickly. His hand continued caressing my inner thigh slowly as he moved to cut the ropes around my ankles. I was beyond uncomfortable with where he was touching me, my skin tingling wherever his fingers grazed. 

"There ya go, Kitten." Mark cooed, gripping my thigh one last time before pulling his hand away. I let out a silent sigh of relief as I sat up, cramping slightly. Man, I really gotta piss. 

Before I knew it, Mark had lifted me up bridal style, holding me in his strong arms. I cringed and tried to make myself disappear as he carried me up the stairs and down the hall. I turned away from his chest and let out a relieved breath when he set me down inside the bathroom. Though, he didn't leave. 

He looked at me expectantly, closing the door. I blushed deeply, looking away. 

"You want me to turn away, princess?" He hummed. I nodded timidly, looking back at him. Mark chuckled and turned to face the door, giving me a little bit of privacy. I let out a sigh and flipped the toilet seat up before doing my business. I was very uncomfortable with Mark standing there, but hey, what can ya do. I flushed the toilet and covered myself again. 

"I'm done." I mumbled, looking at Mark. He turned to face me again and smiled, walking closer. I instinctively backed up, before Mark grabbed my hips. 

"You want something to eat now, Clover?" He asked, sliding his hands back to grip my ass. My eyes widened and I pushed him away, watching as he stumbled back slightly. 

Oops. 

He frowned and slapped me across the face harshly. I yelped and backed up against the wall, trembling with tears in my eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry..." I whimpered, shrinking back when Mark walked closer. 

"Don't you ever push me away like that. I can touch you wherever the fuck I feel like touching you, bitch." He spat, grabbing my throat. My eyes widened and I nodded, my breaths quick and ragged as Mark tightened his grip slightly. He let go after a moment and slid his fingers down my sides to my hips, pulling me forward so our bodies were pressed flush together. 

"Do you understand?" He asked in a stern voice, grabbing my ass again. A tear ran down my cheek as I nodded. 

"Good." Was all he said as he groped me. I couldn't do anything but grip into his shirt as he continued to violate me. I'll admit, it felt nice, but it also made me feel dirty and sick. 

"Mm, you have such a nice ass, baby boy..." He murmured. I wanted to slap him. But, of course, I didn't. It would just get me in a world of pain. The only thing I could do was bury my face in his chest to hide my burning cheeks. 

"I can't wait to fuck you... You make me so damn horny..." He said huskily. I felt like throwing up. I was trembling, from fear or something else, I couldn't tell. I just wanted him off. Suddenly, he stepped back, letting go of me. 

"I'll make you some food." He said casually, grabbing my hand and opening the bathroom door. In a daze, I followed him. 

Now's my change to get out of this hellhole. 

I allowed Mark to sit me in a chair at the table before he walked over to the fridge. I looked around for the front door, using my memory from the last time I was here. Pinpointing where it was, I looked up to make sure Mark was distracted. 

In a quick motion I bolted out of my seat and dashed towards the door, almost tripping a couple of times as I ran. As soon as I got there I turned the doorknob and-   
It was locked. Of course it wasn't going to the that easy. 

My face drained of color as I tried to unlock it with shaky hands. 

"Trying to get away, pet?" I heard his angry voice coming closer ever so slowly. Tears ran down my face as I turned, pressing my back to the door and looking at him with fearful, big eyes. Mark grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the floor angrily. I landed with a soft 'thump', my back hitting the wood. 

"W-wait! I'm sorry!" I cried, trying to shuffle backwards. Mark bent down and grabbed my ankles, flipping me onto my stomach. Immediately I began panicking, thrashing around and trying to crawl away. 

"Hold still, bitch." Mark growled, delivering a harsh slap to my ass. I let out a cry of pain before giving up and slumping onto the cool floor. I was sobbing, my whole body shaking as I cried. I felt Mark climb over me and sit on my lower back, holding me down. 

"I advise you not to struggle. It would just make it worse." He said cooly. I moved my head so I could look at him, and my breathing stopped when I saw him pull out the pocket knife. 

"N-no!" I cried, struggling to get him off. Of course, it was no use. He merely grabbed my hair and held my face to the floor as he chuckled dryly. 

"And to think I was going to allow you to eat today. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow, I guess." He shrugged, the cold metal trailing along my skin. I braced myself for the pain. When it came, it hit me like a truck. 

I cried out when the sharp metal pierced my skin just under my shoulder blade, carving a line upwards to my shoulder. I sobbed as he continued cutting into my skin, my vision going completely blurry. This lasted for what felt like eternity. Mark cutting into my back, pain shooting through my body. But finally, it stopped. Mark stood and grabbed my hair, dragging my shaking body to the bathroom. 

I cried harder when I saw a trail of blood where my body was dragged. I could have sworn I was going to pass out from the sheer pain alone. I wish I had. 

Mark threw me onto the bathroom floor, my back hitting it with a sick wet sound. I cried out, curling up into a ball. 

"Stand." Mark ordered, grabbing a towel out of a closet. I struggled to my feet, not wanting him to hurt me anymore. I could barely stand, my legs shook and my vision was blurry with tears. Mark grabbed my arm and turned me around, wiping the blood off my back with the towel. I flinched and cried. I was so pathetic. 

Mark chuckled lowly, moving me so my back was in front of the sink. He wet the towel a little and continued wiping it off, my blood flowing into the sink. After a little while I glanced behind me at the mirror. I stared in horror at my back. He didn't just cut it. He carved words into it. Bile rose in my throat as I stared at the jagged letters. 

Mark's property

I whimpered as Mark wrapped a bandage around me, covering the words. That's all I was now. Property. 

Before I knew it I was tied to the bed in the basement again, Mark hovering over me. 

"I hope you've leaned your lesson, Clover." He said in a soft voice, wiping my tears away with his thumb. I looked up at him fearfully, nodding slightly. He smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead. I flinched. 

"Maybe tomorrow you'll be rewarded... If you behave." He said, a small threat in his words. I whimpered softly, not having enough energy to do much else. Mark stood, looking at me for a moment before walking towards the stairs.  

"Sleep well, baby." He hummed, flicking off the light and walking upstairs. I allowed more tears to flow. My back stung, my stomach was empty, my throat hurt from crying so much. 

The only thing I could do now is wonder when Mark would snap and rape me. It was bound to happen eventually. 

I sighed shakily, closing my eyes and falling into a restless sleep. But even my dreams consisted of Mark. I could never truly escape him, could I?


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the last chapter was a little rushed. Sorry bout that! I'm going to try and make things flow more smoothly with more detail. I'm just experimenting with my writing, sorry if I fail miserably.
> 
> This also means longer chapters.
> 
> You're welcome.

When I woke up, it started out the same as what I assume was yesterday. Mark was lying on me, his black hair tickling my collar bone and chest. His stubble rubbed against the bandage as he nuzzled me gently. His strong arms were wrapped around my stomach.

I was honestly to tired to try and push him off. The only thing keeping me awake at the moment was the sting in my back and cramping in my limbs. Then again, Mark's warmth was oddly... Soothing. It made me want to cuddle up to him and sleep, engulfed in his scent and warm embrace as he protects me in his arms... I began to drift off again, thinking about what it would be like if he wasn't a psychopathic murderer.

That thought snapped me out of my daze. Mark is a psychopathic murderer. I need to keep reminding myself. I need to remember I can't trust him. He killed Amy. He killed Signe. He kidnapped me. I tried to keep my breathing steady as I reminded myself of everything Mark did. Suddenly, the man in question let out a quiet sigh, ceasing his movements.

"What are you doing up? It's really early..." Mark asked quietly, giving me a gentle squeeze. There was a small pause.

"Baby, you're trembling." He said in a soft voice, looking up at me. I gulped, eyeing him uneasily. Mark moved up a little so he could nuzzle into my neck, going limp on top of me again. He gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"What's wrong, Clover?" Mark asked quietly, his warm breath hitting my neck. I shivered. Was this a trick or something? Since when does Mark care about how I feel? I jumped when I heard Mark yawn, his hand moving away from my cheek to tangle in my unruly hair. I relaxed a tiny bit, realizing Mark was probably half asleep. It was actually kind of cute. He was like a big sleepy puppy.

A big, sleepy, deceiving puppy.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me... I love you... I love you so much, Seán..." Mark mumbled, placing a small kiss on my neck. My eyes widened slightly and I bit my lip. His words were so sincere, so convincing... I was tempted to say it back. But I didn't. I didn't love him.

I closed my eyes tightly as soft snores emitted from Mark. I need to think.

The first thing that came to my head was pretty straightforward. Why hasn't Mark raped me yet? He seems like he's trying to hold back. I sighed inwardly. I have the feeling he's going to soon, with the way he touches me...

And then I realized. He hasn't even kissed me yet. On the lips. I furrowed my brows. Does he actually care about me? Does he want to gain my trust? Is he simply using me as a toy? My heart dropped at the thought. That I'm just a pet. Just property.

But why did that make me feel so sad?

I sighed through my nose, unable to relax. My back stung whenever I shifted to get more comfortable. That and the weight of Mark laying on me made going back to sleep impossible. Not that he was crushing me or anything, just making my back hurt. Other than that, it might have been ok. Comfortable, even.

What am I saying? I could never be comfortable around Mark again. And to think he was my best friend...

A little while later Mark woke up. His fingers began running through my hair, curling the faded green strands around his fingers. It was an oddly soothing feeling. I pretended to be sleeping still, trying not to flinch when Mark placed a wet, open mouthed kiss to my neck.

"Wake up, Jacky..." He murmured in a voice that made my stomach do a flip. It was so deep...

"Mm, looks like I'll have to wake you up, then..." He muttered, licking my neck. Before I could let Mark know I was awake his hands slipped under me and he grabbed my ass, digging his fingers into the sensitive skin. I yelped, struggling underneath him.

"Hold still, bitch." He growled, biting my neck forcefully. I couldn't help it, tears spilled out of my eyes as he kneaded my rear, sucking on my neck. The worst part was... it was starting to feel good.

"P-please, stop..." I whimpered. Mark only chuckled against my neck, moving to trace his tongue along the teeth marks he had made.

"I don't think I will, baby..." He murmured close to my ear. I shivered and whined, his warm breath ghosting my skin and his wet tongue running along my earlobe.

"I went through all this trouble to get you, y'know." Mark said, nibbling my ear. More tears flowed down my red and already tear stained cheeks as I felt his bulge pressing against my leg. He wasn't going to stop this time, I just knew it. He was going to rape me and I would just have to lie here and take it.   
But, to my surprise and relief, he stood, leaving me shivering and crying on the bed.

"But I don't think I'll fuck you just yet." Mark said. I looked up at him in slight surprise, slight fear. He smirked a bit, unbuttoning his jeans. No no no no..! I tried to scoot away from Mark, turning my head in the other direction and screwing my eyes shut.

"But I do need to get rid of this, Clover." He hummed. I heard the shuffle of clothes, Mark letting out a quiet sigh, the creaking of the bed...   
My eyes snapped open as I felt Mark straddle my chest, his dick right in front of my face.

"G-get off me!" I cried, struggling and trying to turn away. I can't do this. I felt like vomiting out of fear. Mark grabbed ahold of my jaw, ceasing my desperate attempts of escape.

"Listen to me, whore, or I might change my mind." He snapped, forcing me to look up at him. I was sobbing at this point.

"P-please, do-on't make me-e..." I choked out, looking up at Mark pleadingly. God, I was so pathetic. There was a small amount of pity in his eyes as he used his other hand to stroke my cheek, or wipe away my tears that were quickly replaced with new ones.

"Shh Princess, I'll go easy on you, alright? And if you're good, I'll reward you later." He murmured. I tried to ignore the giant cock in my face and nodded a bit, though I was terrified of everything right now and I really don't want to see what his version of a 'reward' would be. Mark let go of my face and glanced at my arms.

"Do you want me to untie you first, baby?" He asked, slowly stroking his length. I looked away and nodded. I felt so dirty already and I haven't even done anything yet.

"Hold still." Mark said, reaching for his pants to grab his pocket knife. I closed my eyes as he cut the ropes, turning my head away.

"Alright Kitten, I know how bad your gag reflex is so you don't have to take it all in." Mark said, moving off my chest and to straddle my stomach instead. I looked up at him fearfully as he sat up on his knees, hovering over my stomach.

"Prop yourself up on your elbows." He murmured, looking down at me. I obeyed out of fear, his dick now right in front of my face. I couldn't help but scrunch up a little in disgust.

"Well, have at it, baby." Mark said in a lustful tone, moving so it was pressed against my lips. I flinched away, whimpering, before glancing up at him for a moment and slowly moving back. There's no way out of this. I could either suck him off or take it up the ass. I licked my lips slightly as more tears bubbled out of my eyes. Hesitantly, I placed my lips on his shaft, glancing up to see Mark biting his lip. I quickly focused my attention back on his massive dick, wiping away some tears before proceeding.

I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock, stopping to lap at the head. My face instinctively scrunched up when I tasted the precum that was already leaking out of him. Probably because of how damn hard he was.

"Mm, that's good, good boy..." Mark groaned, tangling his fingers in my hair. I let out a small whimper, moving down to suck on his shaft, wrapping my lips around a small area. Mark continued to praise me, throaty grunts and groans leaving him. It made me feel oddly good about myself, in a strange way.

"Open your mouth." Mark ordered after a few more minutes of me working at him. My eyes darted to look up into his, fearful and filling with fresh tears.

"Trust me, Kitten." Mark said, gently petting me. I don't know why, but it made me relax slightly, enough for me to pull away slightly and open my mouth.

"That's a good boy..." Mark smiled softly, holding my head still as he lined up his cock with my mouth. I braced myself, shutting my eyes tightly and letting out a shaky breath. But, to my semi-relief, Mark gently placed just the tip in.

"Suck, Clover." He murmured, pumping what wasn't in my mouth. I closed my jaw around his tip, sucking lightly and looking up at him to see if I was doing good. Mark grunted a bit, running his fingers through my faded hair and tugging slightly. I closed my eyes and swirled my tongue around, feeling him twitch in my mouth.

"I'm going to cum, ok? Swallow it all." He breathed, pumping himself faster. I looked up at him, feeling tears well in my eyes yet again.

"Just relax Princess, you can do it." Mark said, his grip on my hair tightening slightly. I whimpered, but nodded a bit, mentally preparing myself. After about a minute Mark's cock twitched once, twice, and suddenly I could feel the hot liquid spurt into my mouth. I almost choked as his dick convulsed, shooting a few loads of his cum. My mouth quickly filled, some ended up leaking out and down my chin before it finally stopped. My mouth was full of the liquid as I looked up at Mark, who was wiping my tears with his thumb.

"Swallow." He said. I managed to choke it down, coughing a little and cringing at the taste. Mark smiled and wiped some off my chin.

"You're such a good boy." He grinned, cupping my cheeks. I avoided eye contact as I realized what I just did. My face heated up and I blushed madly, looking anywhere but Mark. He rubbed my cheeks, leaning down to kiss my forehead gently. I tried to pull away, wanting to be alone to regret my life decisions. I should have bit it off. But that definitely would have gotten me punishment.

"C'mon Clover, we're going to get you some breakfast." Mark hummed, grabbing the pocket knife and cutting the ropes around my ankles.

"Do you want pancakes, baby boy?" He asked, smiling up at me. I blushed.

"Y-yes, please..." I murmured, realizing how hungry I was. I allowed Mark to gently pick me up - he still didn't have pants, mind you - and hold me against his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm going to take good care of you today, Kitten." He said while nuzzling the side of my head affectionately. I flinched slightly.

"Don't be so tense. Relax." Mark whispered, walking to the stairs. I held onto his shirt as he held my thighs to keep me up. It was a pleasant break from him constantly manhandling my ass. He brought me to the bathroom and set me down gently, closing the door.

"I assume you have to go pee, Clover?" He asked, looking at me. I blushed and shuffled to the toilet, glancing at Mark. He turned away, facing the door.

It didn't take long for both of us to do our business. It also didn't take long for Mark to pin me to the door and play with my ass. Seriously, this guy is obsessed with it. It's ridiculous.

"Ngh..." I grit my teeth as Mark gripped the sensitive skin, pressing my forehead against the door. 

"Mark, stop..." I tried to reach around and push his hands away. He merely slapped me once, chuckling.

"What did I say, Jacky?" He murmured close to my ear, nipping at it seductively. I blushed and whimpered, hesitantly moving my hands to the door.

"Good boy." He whispered, digging his fingers into my rear. I let out a quiet squeak as I clenched my fists against the door. I heard Mark chuckle, before suddenly he was spreading my asscheeks with his thumbs. I could feel the cold air hit my hole.

"No, d-don't look!" I pleaded, embarrassed enough as it is. I tried to pull away, small tears running down my cheeks as Mark completely exposed my hole to him.

"Please don't l-look..." I whimpered and whined like a pathetic dog. Mark merely chuckled in response. God, this is so embarrassing.

"Mm, baby boy, you have such a perfect little hole. It looks so pink and tight..." he rumbled, making me squirm under his firm grip on my ass.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck it, to fill you up. The wait is killing me, baby boy." There was a hint of a growl in his low voice, making my stomach churn uneasily. I tensed as one of his hands shifted, a finger rubbing my entrance teasingly.

"N-no, stop!" I tried to get away again, only to be shoved into the door forcefully.

"Sean." Mark's voice was stern, making me want to curl into a ball and disappear. Instead I tried to shrink into the door.

"You're already risking your reward. I suggest you behave. I would hate to punish you after you were so good this morning." He warned. No no no, I do not want to be punished again.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please just..." I whimpered, shaking as Mark pressed himself against my back. He held my hips.

"I told you I'd take care of you today, didn't I? Kitten, you're so tense. Just trust me." His arms wrapped around my waist as he nuzzled into my neck. I didn't expect this position to be so... Warm.  
Hesitantly, I placed my shaky hands on his muscular arms. I allowed them to rest there, not pushing him away or pulling him closer.

"See? There you go, Princess. Do you want some clothes? Do you want me to give you a massage?" Mark began asking me questions in that deep voice of his. I couldn't respond, I didn't trust myself to speak. Instead, my stomach rumbled loudly and spoke for me.

"Aww, baby, let's go get you some food." Mark cooed softly, rubbing my stomach with the palm of his hand. Before I knew it I was back in Mark's arms and was carried to the kitchen.

"After you eat I can get you some clothes." He murmured. I quickly nodded, allowing him to sit me at the table. I was definitely not going to try and run again. I watched as Mark made pancakes, my mouth watering. God, I was so hungry. As soon as the plate was set in front of me I grabbed the fork, only for Mark to gently slap it out of my hand. I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Before you eat..." Mark smirked, sitting next to me. I whimpered, eyeing the food hungrily.

"There is some rules we must go over." He finished. I looked back at Mark and shifted in my seat.

"Rule one, you will not address me as Mark." He said. Oh no. I know where this is going.

"Wh-what am I supposed to c-call you then?" I asked, fumbling with my fingers nervously. Mark chuckled, a hand sliding up my thigh. I tensed.

"You will call me Sir or Master." He said. I sighed.

"Say it, Jack." Mark said, snapping me put of my thoughts. I tried to shrink away when Mark gripped my thigh. It wasn't painful, but I still whimpered. I looked at him with big eyes.

"Say it or you won't eat again today." He threatened. I gulped, knowing he probably wasn't joking about that. My mouth went dry as I tried to formulate the word.

"S-si-ir..." my voice was barely a raspy whisper and my eyes were glued to Mark's hand on my thigh. He chuckled lightly.

"Louder, Jack. I didn't quite hear you." He growled slightly, a warning tone in his deep voice as his warm hand moved even closer to my exposed dick. I whimpered.

"S-sir..." I said, a little louder this time. Tears of fear and shame and hatred pricked in the corners of my eyes. His hand stopped for a moment, before he suddenly grabbed my dick. I gasped, trying and failing to shove his hand away.

"M-Mark, stop!" I said loudly. I heard Mark growl lowly in the back of his throat before slapping me so hard I fell off the chair. The tears broke free, running down my cheeks as Mark stood.

"You broke the rule." He said in a cool tone, grabbing my chair and throwing it against the wall. I flinched and whimpered, shuffling backwards and away from him. The floor was cold. I cried harder when Mark grabbed the fork, walking towards me.

"P-please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sir..." I sobbed, my back hitting the wall as Mark advanced on me. I hugged my knees protectively. He stopped for a moment before bending down to my level, grabbing my chin and examining the large burning handprint. He smirked, grabbing the bandage that was around my chest and using the fork to rip it off.   
I shivered as the cold touched my nipples, making them hard. I blushed deeply when I noticed. Mark seemed to notice as well.

He grabbed my knees, forcing them away as he crawled closer, dropping the fork. I tried to somehow move away only to be slapped harshly on my thigh. All I could do was cry and shake my head.

"Mm, they look cold, baby." His voice was low, hungry. I could feel his warm breath on my chest.

"How about I warm them up for you?" Mark said, moving even closer and running his tongue across one of the hard buds. My eyes widened and I tensed up, the feeling sending shock like waves through me. More tears welled in my eyes as Mark took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Why did I like it?

"P-please, st-stop..." I begged, attempting to push Mark away. He merely grabbed my wrists and held them still. He nibbled on it, earning a gasp from me. I shook my head and clenched my fists as he nibbled and sucked.

"M-mm..." my face was a dark red as a small sound escaped my throat. I could feel myself getting hard.

"Please... N-no..." I whimpered, my back arching slightly when Mark bit down.

"I know you like it, Princess." He murmured, tongue flicking over my sensitive nipple. I whimpered and shook my head as Mark moved to the other one.

"Don't lie." Was all he said, grabbing both of my wrists with one hand. My breathing grew heavy as his other hand traveled downwards to my growing erection.

"Don't, please d-don't..." I pleaded, looking away. Mark attached his lips to my nipple as his fingers ghosted over my shaft. A gasp left my mouth and I struggled again. Mark grabbed ahold of my cock, pumping it slowly.

"N-no..." I breathed, clenching my fists and trying not to move my hips. I could feel Mark smirk as he pulled away from my chest and looked down at my erection. My blush only deepened.

"I know you like it." He repeated.

"You just need to relax. Let me take care of you."

His words oddly soothed me, if only slightly. Tears were still flowing freely down my flushed face. Mark continued pumping my dick, earning strangled gasps and whines from me. Suddenly, I was pulled onto his lap. It was then I remembered he was pantless.

"Grind on me." Mark ordered, pulling me so close our cocks pressed together. He looked harder than I was. My eyes shut tightly as I grabbed the back of his shirt, my erection twitching in need. I could feel Mark's rough hands on my hips.

"Do it, Sean. I know you want to." Mark whispered, his hips rolling slowly. I gasped, whimpering.

"That's a good boy..." He murmured. I didn't even realize my hips were beginning to buck against his. I bit my lip, giving in to my urges and grinding against him, soft gasps and whimpers leaving my mouth. I could hear his breathing grow heavy, his hands moving to grope my ass. I gasped and grinded a bit harder, our erections rubbing against each other quickly.

"Mm, you're really horny, Kitten." Mark murmured, bucking his hips. A soft moan left my mouth in response. This was so embarrassing, but I honestly could care less right now. I just wanted release. I tugged at the back of Mark's shirt, hips bucking and rolling needily, quiet moans pushing past my lips.

"What's my name, Clover?" He asked, grunting lowly. I had enough common sense to know what he wanted me to say.

"M-mast-ter..." I moaned quietly, a knot in my stomach forming. Mark pressed his lips to my neck.

"Good boy..." he squeezed my ass as he grinded back on me, my moans growing a bit louder. Mark suddenly pinned me to the ground, rutting against me quickly. My back arched slightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, rolling my hips at the same fast pace.

"M-m, Ah!" I groaned, pre leaking from my tip at a steady rate. My orgasm was creeping up on me at a fast pace.

"Gonna- Gonna cum!" I moaned, my back arching as Mark quickly bucked his hips. I shouldn't enjoy this, I shouldn't be willingly doing this...

"Cum for me, cum for me..." Mark breathed, groaning a bit. My cock throbbed and I moaned, rocking my hips as I released heavily all over my stomach and chest. I felt Mark grab my dick and jerk me off to help me through it. I don't know what came over me, but I quickly reached up and grabbed his erection, pumping it quickly as more cum squirted from my tip. I could feel him throb under my touch before he came, a low groan rumbling in his throat. I moaned, both of our hips rocking to help us cum, most of it shooting onto my stomach. But I didn't care at this moment.

I panted, moaning softly as the rest leaked from my slit and dripped down onto my stomach, eventually going soft in Mark's hand. I shakily unwrapped my legs from his waist, letting my body lie flat on the floor as Mark buried his face in my neck. I snapped back to reality.

I was covered in both of our cum, the white substance decorating my chest and stomach, some dripping onto the floor. I whimpered quietly, face flushing in embarrassment and shame. That just happened. But... I enjoyed it....


	5. Day Three (Continued)

I lied still, looking at the wall blankly as Mark let out a deep chuckle into my neck. My warm cheek was pressed to the cold wood of the floor, making me shiver.

"My, you seemed to really enjoy that, Angel." He whispered in my ear. I blushed darker. No, I didn't...

I did.

"P-please get off me..." I said shakily, placing my hands on Mark's rather muscular still clothed chest. He nibbled on my earlobe.

"No." He growled, kissing down my neck slowly, his lips soft and warm and wet. I shut my eyes tightly as Mark made his way down to my chest. I could feel him begin licking off the cum, tongue slowly gliding over my heated skin as he lapped up the white substance. I felt so dirty...

"S-sir..." I whimpered.

"Please st-top..."

"Rule two." Mark began, completely ignoring my request.

"You will not try to push me away. I am allowed to do whatever I want to you." He said, sucking lightly at my nipple before moving down to clean my stomach with that tongue of his. I shook my head, trying to shove him away with my feet weakly as tears ran down my cheeks. Mark chuckled.

"So disobedient." He murmured huskily, grabbing my hips and forcing me to lay on my stomach. I immediately tried to worm away as his hands gripped onto my thighs, Mark's fingers digging into the tender skin there and causing a yelp to escape my mouth, then a sob. I felt him raise one hand before it connected with a loud slap. It took a moment for my brain to register Mark had just spanked me. Hard.

"O-ow! I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!" I cried, making a strangled, almost inhuman sound as he spanked me again. Mark placed his other hand on my lower back, pressing down and pinning me to the ground, beginning to relentlessly slap my ass as I cried and yelped. My wiggling only made him spank me harder. 

"S-stop! Pl-lease stop!" I begged. I was sure my ass was beet red by now, and bruising, it hurt so bad. Finally, after about a minute or two, it stopped. I cried and whimpered as Mark's large hands rubbed my sore behind. 

"Mm, fuck..." I heard Mark whisper. His hands spread my ass again, but this time I forced myself not to move. I don't want him to hit me again. I winced, barely able to see through my teary vision as he rubbed my entrance with his thumb. Mark chuckled huskily.

"My, look at your back." He purred, moving his hands and running them up my sides to my upper back, where he had carved in the words. I flinched and whimpered as he traced the letters with his finger. 

"I hurts..." I choked out, squirming slightly. It stung when he touched the wounds, them still not being fully healed. 

"Rule three." Mark's fingers traced the cuts.

"You will not try to escape me. I will always find you." Mark grabbed my hair, lifting my head of the ground. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Do you understand? You're mine." He whispered close to my ear, his warm breath ghosting over it, using his teeth to give it a gentle tug. I nodded, trying to hold back my sobs as Mark's lips brushed down my neck. Finally he stood.

"You may eat, Kitten." He said, grabbing the chair that was thrown across the room and setting it back at the table. I hesitantly stood, keeping my head down as I walked over to my seat and sat down, shakily grabbing the new fork Mark handed to me.

"Where are your manners, Clover?" Mark asked, placing a hand on my thigh. I winced.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, feeling Mark's thumb rub my inner thigh.

"Good boy." He cooed gently, kissing my temple. I bit my lip and gripped the fork tighter. Maybe I could stab him with it and get away... But if he manages to catch me... No, too risky.

I began eating, almost moaning at the taste. The pancakes were still warm, and I'd always loved Mark's cooking. I ate rather quickly, almost forgetting Mark was watching me.

"Slow down Clover, you're going to make yourself sick." Mark pulled the plate of half eaten pancakes away. I whined, looking at him with big eyes.

"P-please, please, I'm so hungry..." God, how pathetic was I? My voice was meek and shaky as I gave Mark my best puppy dog eyes. I just want to eat.

"You're eating too fast, Princess. I don't want you to get sick." Mark's fingers brushed some of my unruly hair out of my face, his touch farther light and gentle. I averted my head back to the plate, licking my lips.

"Sit on my lap, I'm going to feed you."

My head snapped up when Mark said that. I really, really didn't want to, but I'm starving. I'm desperate.   
I hesitated before placing a hand on his bare thigh, moving myself onto his lap carefully. Mark's strong arms wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. He was... Warm.

"Good boy." He murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I blushed, looking down at my lap as he gently plucked the fork from my tight fist. Mark kept one arm wrapped around my waist, as if making sure I wouldn't be able to get away. He pulled the plate closer, cutting off a bit of pancake with the fork and raising up up. I tried to lean forward and snatch it off the fork with my teeth, but Mark yanked me back against him.

"Be patient." He murmured, the palm of his hand pressed flat against my bare chest. I licked my lips nervously and nodded to show I understood. His fingers lightly trailed downwards, swirling around my bellybutton before tracing them down along my happy trail. I shivered, gripping the table.

"Open your mouth, Angel." 

I obeyed eagerly, parting my lips and allowing Mark to gently place the fork in my mouth. I used my teeth to pull off the food and chew, Mark's fingers caressing my cheek. I don't care right now. I'm too hungry to care.

He kept feeding me, the plate being empty after a while. It was so nice to feel full again.

"Such a good, good boy..." Mark whispered in my ear. I immediately tensed, biting down on my plump bottom lip as Mark suckled on my earlobe. I whimpered, trying to pull away as Mark let his big hands roam over my chest and stomach.

"Don't fight it Angel, the more you fight, the more I want you." Mark chuckled, his deep voice close to me ear. I flinched, forcing myself to stay put as Mark trailed kissed down to my neck. He just seemed to love leaving marks on the pale skin with bites and hickeys. It made me sick. His mouth was nothing like Signe's. She was gentle and soft. Mark was rough and possessive, sucking, nipping, claiming me with the blooming marks left by his amazing lips and teeth.

Amazing?

No no no no no!

This was anything but amazing. He made me feel so dirty, so used, so goddamn disgusting. I felt like prey to a hungry lion. Just meat.

Mark eventually pulled away from my newly hickied up neck, leaving me to take shaky breaths to try and hold back the tears. 

"So beautiful, Clover. You're so beautiful." Mark murmured, his hot tongue running up my neck slowly. I whimpered. 

How could he call me beautiful? My hair was greasy, my face was tear stained, my beard had grown a bit from lack of shaving, I didn't smell the best at the current moment. And he thought I was beautiful.

"Thank you..." I uttered the words before I could stop myself, cringing immediately afterwards. I didn't mean to say it.

"No need to thank me. I'm only stating the truth." Mark murmured. His voice... It was so genuine. I shook my head, tearing up again but quickly wiping the liquid away. He was getting to me. I couldn't let him do that. I could never forgive him for what he's done.

"You've been so good today, Clover." Mark said, the words sending chills down my spine. He pushed me forward slightly so he could see my back, running his fingers lightly over the cuts.

"Let's go get you washed, hm? Would you like that?" He leaned forward, running his lips over the crudely carved in words. I swallowed thickly.

"Y-yes, Sir..." The word burned on my tongue, I had to force myself to say it. But Mark seemed pleased.

"Good boy. I'll give you a bath, you deserve it."

Before I knew it Mark was carrying me into the bathroom with my chin resting on his broad shoulder. He smelled nice, I'll admit. 

Wait, why am I smelling him?

I pulled my nose away from his neck in disgust. I really hope he didn't notice that. I heard Mark chuckle a bit, opening the bathroom door and walking in.

"Why'd you move, Clover?" He asked. I stayed silent, biting my lips. Luckily Mark didn't push the matter any longer, instead starting the bath with one hand while he held me close to him with the other. 

"I think I'm going to take you tonight. I can't hold back any longer." He whispered into my ear. My eyes widened, tears filling them.

"No, no please!" I begged, squirming in his grip. I can't let him! I'm not ready! I'm not even attracted to males, I've been straight my whole life! But now I'm going to take a dick up the ass and there's nothing I can do about it but pray he's gentle..

"Stop, Sean."

Mark's stern voice growled in my ear, immediately halting my desperate struggles. My breathing was labored, my chest heaving as Mark carefully set me in the rather large tub that was slowly filling with warm water. I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I-I'm not ready, please..." My voice was so much more weak than I would have liked, but I couldn't care less. I need to convince Mark somehow to keep his filthy dick away from my virgin ass. I wasn't one of those boys who liked to expirement in high school or college, I have not once put anything inside me. I know little about this kind of stuff, but I've seen how big Mark is, that thing is guaranteed to rip me in half if he's not careful.

Mark stepped into the tub in front of me after pulling off his shirt, sitting down and cupping my cheek in his warm palm. The action only calmed my nerves slightly.

"When will you ever learn, little clover..." He brushed his thumb gently under my eye, wiping away the tear that had managed to slip past my waterline. I couldn't help it, I ended up leaning into his warm and gentle hand. It was nice. It made it feel like he actually cared.   
Until Mark pulled his arm back, slapping my cheek so hard my head whipped to the side and a choked gasp of surprise left my lips. It burned. I reached up to touch my stinging face, feeling the skin warm. It must have left a perfect hand print.

"...That I'm the one who makes the decisions around here. I decide what happens to you. Your body isn't yours anymore, it's mine, I own you." He said as I looked back into his eyes desperately. I searched them as I held my hurting cheek, looking for any sign of pity or regret. I found none of that.   
So, I bowed my head, watching my tears drip down into the bath water.

"Yes sir...."

I had given up, for now. I hate this. I hate this Mark, I hate being treated like an object, I hate everything. I wish I could go back in time to when Mark and I first met. To when we flirted jokingly... I guess it wasn't so jokingly on his part. To when I enjoyed his warm hugs... Now that I think about it he's always been quite touchy with me. To when we were friends... But he wanted more.

I let out quiet sobs as Mark pulled my shaking body onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his neck.

"I want my Mark back... I want Signe... I w-want to go home!" I wailed like a pathetic child, Mark's gentle arms holding me close. And for just that moment, I had the old Mark back, the one who was sweet and gentle. The one who talked with me on Skype until he passed out.

"It'll be ok Jacky... I'm right here..."

His deep voice warmed my chest, his body pressed gently against my own, his breath just ghosting my ear. And I could have sworn I heard a little regret in his words.  
I didn't leave his lap as he grabbed the soap and began lathering it into my greasy hair. The action felt nice, calming my nerves, allowing me to relax as his fingers massaged my scalp.   
He grabbed my chin, gently tilting my head back so he could pour warm water on my hair to wash out the soap. It ran down my back, stinging the cuts on it a bit, but it felt good to have my hair finally being cleaned.

I tensed when he grabbed the body wash, pouring some on his hands and rubbing them together. And then his hands were all over me, my back, my chest, my hips. I scooted off his lap, feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't move, I'm washing you." Mark snapped, grabbing my waist and pulling me back onto him again. He took a deep breath as I shivered in fear.

"Just accept it, Sean. You're not getting out of this, no matter how much you try." He said calmly, a hint of threat in his baritone voice.

"Why... Why did you do it... I trusted you.." I could hear my scared voice whisper. Hurt flashed in Mark's coffee eyes.

"Because I love you."

It's the answer I got every time I asked. I wish he had answered differently, I wish he didn't say anything at all.   
A tense silence settled between us as Mark resumed washing me. The way he touched me was so delicate, like I was fragile glass that could break at any moment. I wish I knew what Mark was thinking... But at the same time, I didn't.   
I began thinking of how I could escape. If I could just get his phone and call the police.. a thought ran through my mind. Could I seduce him into giving me his phone? I shuddered, disgusted that I'd go so low as to use my body as an advantage. But I'm desperate. I want out.

When Mark grabbed a razor my thoughts of escape were silenced momentarily.

"What are you doing..?" I asked when he lifted up my arm.

"Shaving you." Mark said, grabbing some shaving cream and spreading it up my arm. I frowned, being quite fond of my body hair.

"Why?" I muttered as he rubbed the cream in before beginning to shave me. I jerked my arm away, earning a rather terrifying growl from Mark. My eyes widened, quicky giving it back to him.

"I-I'm sorry Sir, I'm sorry!" I frantically apologized. Another slap to the cheek. I deserved that one...  
Wait, no I didn't! I don't deserve any of this!

I whimpered as Mark shaved my arms carefully, still wanting to know why. On second thought, no, I'd rather just not know. It would probably make it easier to feel me up with smooth skin.   
I ended up zoning out, my arms, chest, and legs completely smooth by the time I realized the water was cold and Mark was draining it. How did he work so fast? At least he left my happy trail, which again, I was quite fond of.   
I was just about to get out when Mark started filling the tub with warm, clean water.

"I'm not done yet, princess." He cooed, rubbing my hips.

"Stand up."

My eyes widened and I was tempted to just say no. But I'd be hit again.   
So, with shaky legs and my heart beating anxiously, I slowly stood, a deep pink blush creeping onto my cheeks. My dick was directly in front of Mark's face, but he didn't seem phased at all. Water was dripping slowly down my now smooth legs, making them glisten.

"Don't move." He ordered, his hand moving up to cup my balls. I flinched, eyes shutting tightly as he began shaving me. It felt so wrong, I felt so exposed and violated, but it got even worse when I glanced down at the man below me.   
He was licking his lips, so close to my dick that if he stuck out his tongue it would touch it. A jolt of arousal coursed through me and I blushed deeper, feeling myself harden slightly in Mark's hand. Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I looked away, shutting my eyes again as his hot breath ghosted over my barely there hard on.

"Someone's enjoying the attention." He murmured huskily. I shook my head with a little whimper.

"I-it's a natural human reaction." I countered. I heard Mark chuckle, continuing to shave me, his breath hitting my dick making it harden slowly. This is so embarrassing...

"Alright, hands and knees."

My eyes snapped open and I looked down at Mark, who was glancing at my half chub almost hungrily.

"Wh-what? Why?" I asked shakily, Mark's eyes trailing upwards to meet mine.

"Are you questioning me?" He asked lowly, eyes narrowing and his fingers moving to harshly grip my thigh. I yelped, quickly dropping to my knees and turning, placing my hands on the edge of the tub so Mark could see my ass.  
What am I doing!? I should have fought for longer! I need do stay strong, I can't just give in.

It was too late to retaliate by that time, of course, as Mark began shaving my rear end. I blushed, hiding my face in my arms. He clearly likes smooth skin.   
I flinched when he gently spread my cheeks to get all of the hair, giving him a clear view of everything. I risked glancing back, only to see his pupils blown wide with what I assumed was lust. I quickly looked away.

Mark grabbed the body wash again, and I could feel him cleaning my back and newly shaved ass with the cold substance. He did more groping and rubbing than cleaning, but I guess that's just my view because anybody touching my bare ass except myself I would find innopropiate.

He used a plastic cup to pour water on me, washing the soap off my now smooth body. How long have we been in the bath? My fingers are pruning up, it feels like hours. I want out.

I was about to sit down comfortably when Mark grabbed my ass harshly. My eyes snapped to look at him and I watched in horror as he leaned down to bury his face in my ass to lick at my hole. Little sparks of pleasure made my cock harder. No no no..!

"G-get off!" I growled, squirming wildly. He landed a particularly hard slap onto my ass and I cried out in pain. Tears filled my eyes as I felt the tip of his hot tongue prodding and swirling around my hole. I couldn't help but let out a few quiet moans, sniffling. It felt good, really good, but I hated it.   
After a few minutes Mark pulled away, licking his lips and wiping some drool off his mouth like he had just eaten the best meal of his life.

"Mm, you taste so good.. so tight and pink..." His finger rubbed my hole, leaning in again to envelope it in his hot mouth.

"St-stop..." I gasped, trying to wiggle away. He only became more relentless, groping me and licking me. I felt so violated and gross.  
At this point I was fully hard, covering my mouth with my hand as I refused to let Mark hear the noises that wanted to escape. I was surprised at how sensitive it was down there. Why does it have to feel good?

When Mark reached under me to grab my dick I snapped, shoving him away harshly and scrambling out of the tub, tripping over my own feet in my desperate attempt to get away. There was a look of shock on my former friend's face before it morphed into one of anger. By then I was at the door, trying to turn the knob with my shaky hands. But of course, Mark had grabbed me by the hair and threw me onto the floor.

"You cunt!" He snarled, crawling on top of me and forcing open my legs. I was sobbing and shaking my head, trying to claw at the floor and get away, kicking my legs. But it was too late, I could feel his tip pressing against my hole, lining up to enter me.

"N-no! Please, I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry Sir!" I cried, shutting my eyes tightly as he got ready to slam into my virgin hole. This is going to hurt, I really fucked up.

But then the doorbell rang.

Mark snarled and stood, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for interrupting." He snapped to nobody in particular, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door with a slam. There was a small click.

I was locked in here.


	6. Day Three (Once More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little graphic, be warned.

As Mark's footsteps faded and I heard the front door open, I tried to silence my sobs. I reached down, covering my hole with my hand, as if protecting it from Mark's disgusting touch. I heard a voice, and immediately I felt hope. Would this person save me?   
Sniffling, I crawled towards the door, tempted to call for help. But I stopped when I heard a familiar, slightly muffled voice.

_"Mark, have you talked to Jack at all the last few days? He went missing and I'm really worried about him..."_

_"I am too, Felix. I haven't heard from him at all."_

I whimpered pathetically, grabbing the knob and trying to turn it. Locked.   
It was Felix! Felix was out there! He had to save me!

_"Yeah, I noticed you stopped posting after Jack's disappearance and I came to check on you. I tried to contact Signe and she's gone as well."_ Felix's muffled voice sighed. A pang of hurt hit my heart at the mention of my dead love. I miss her so much...  
I heard footsteps and the front door closing, and I assumed they were walking inside.

"I was just in the middle of a shower, I hope you don't mind.." Mark trailed off.

"Oh, not at all! Where's Chica?"

"I haven't picked her up from the sitter yet. I guess I forgot with Jack's disappearance on my mind."

I wanted to scream. I'm here, I'm here! Please, come to the bathroom!

"Ah, that's understandable. Is it ok if I stay here for a while? Marzia flew back home to take care of Maya and Edgar, but I want to stay in America a little longer... It doesn't feel right to go back without Sean."

I felt my eyes well with hot tears. Felix cared about me, but he's going to get hurt. He's going to be killed. I couldn't let that happen, not after Signe. But how could I prevent it?   
I thought as hard as I could, Felix and Mark having a conversation about me in the background. There was one thing I could do to convince Mark not to kill Felix, but I gagged at the thought. I couldn't do that, I can't! But...

"Make yourself at home, I'm getting back in the shower." Mark said, and I could hear his footsteps coming towards the bathroom door in which I kneeled before. I quickly scooted back.

"Take your time man! We can both make videos explaining out absence afterwards, sound good?" Felix called.

"Yeah!" Mark's voice was right outside the door, I could hear the lock click open. I was trembling, a small whine escaping my parted lips. It's amazing how terrifying this once sweet man became.  
And then the door opened and Mark stepped inside, closing it behind him and looking down at me in disgust.

"Sounds like people are already searching for you and your precious bitch." He seethed, stepping closer. I scooted away, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes.   
Mark paused for a few seconds and then sighed. He dropped the towel around his waist, bending down and scooping me up like a child into his tanned arms.

"I know you're afraid, Jack." He murmured, draining the tub and starting the shower.

"But I'm not here to hurt you. I don't want to do that. But you don't realize, you don't have a choice in this. I finally have you, I can finally hold you the way I've wanted to for so long. I... I can't let you go. I need you..." His voice grew softer with every word, his gaze downcast. And he was... Crying.   
No matter what pain Mark had caused me, no matter how cruel he is, he's still Mark. He still had some gentle kindness in there, I could tell.

"Shh..." I cupped Mark's cheeks, wiping his tears shakily with my thumbs and trying to not cry myself. What am I doing? I should just let him suffer, but for some reason it felt as if he didn't deserve it.   
He leaned into my gentle touch eagerly, like a dog seeking to be pet.   
What's wrong with me? Why am I comforting him?  
I felt all over his sculped face. His stubble, his nose, forehead, before running my thumb slowly over his bottom lip. It was so soft..  
Mark pressed a tiny kiss to the pad of my thumb, looking up at me with big eyes. How could I refuse that face? Mark always knew how to break me with those puppy dog looks. Hesitantly, I leaned down, just barely brushing my lips against his before gently pressing them together.   
Mark was frozen before he began to kiss me back. After a minute or so I pulled away. Mark's face was deep red, looking down at my lips in awe.

And that's when I snapped out of it.

I quickly wiggled out of Mark's arms, backing up against the wall in horror. I just kissed him. _I just kissed him._

"No no no..!" I gripped at my damp hair. What was I thinking?! Why did I do that?!

"Jack." Mark said sternly as I began to panic, my breathing becoming ragged and forced as tears ran down my reddened cheeks. I didn't resist when he pulled me into a gentle hug. I didn't resist when he ran his fingers through my hair.

_This_ was the old Mark. The Mark I know.

"M-Mark..." I whimpered, gripping his biceps and looking up at him. He smiled softly, wiping my tears.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, the water from the shower cascading down our bodies. I shook my head.

"I d-didn't mean to..." I hiccuped, and Mark kissed my tears away. He was so gentle, so loving, but I wouldn't allow myself to fall into his trap.

"When I said I need you, I meant it. I can't live without you. As soon as I saw that cute face for the first time I knew, I knew that I had to have you." He whispered, his chocolate eyes looking deep into mine. I shook my head again, stepping back.

"Y-you took me against my will!" I snapped, shoving him away harshly.

"You could have tried to earn me, to make me love you, I'm not just some prize or object you can take!" I was sobbing again. And Mark didn't seem to like my words.   
He stepped closer, grabbing my hair and shoving me against the wall.

"Must I remind you?" He seethed, forcing his hand between me and the wall and gripping my upper back, digging his nails into it. I cried out in pain, a few of the cuts opening up and covering Mark's hand in my blood. His other hand yanked my hair.

"Mine! You're mine!" He nearly roared, before throwing me to the ground and kicking me. I curled into a ball, repeating 'im sorry' over and over as I sobbed and tried to protect myself from his kicks. It stopped just as soon as it started, and I looked up to see Mark licking my blood off his hand. I cringed and whined, watching him stare at me with hungry eyes. He bent down, forcing me to my feet and pressing my front to the shower wall.

"Felix is looking for you, my pet." He cooed, leaning down to lick the blood off of my back. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I might have to take him out of the picture as well..." He whispered lowly in my ear.

"No!" I yelled fearfully. Not Felix! He's one of my best friends, I won't let another die!   
Mark laughed, licking my neck.

"Oh sweetheart, you care for him so much, why can't you talk about me like that?" He growled, a smirk on his lips.

"Please! I-I'll do anything! I'll let you, Sir! I'll let you fuck me!" I sobbed, my cheek pressed against the wall. I told myself I wouldn't do it, but Felix's life was on the line. Mark seemed to think about it, his large hand pressed against my lower back.

"Good boy." He purred smoothly in my ear, letting me go. My heart was sinking. I just gave myself up to Mark to save Felix, but I don't even know if Mark will actually leave him alone afterwards. Mark turned off the shower, grabbing a comb from the sink and beckoning me over. I reluctantly moved out of the shower and over to my captor, who began gently combing my hair. I wonder if Mark is bipolar. How can he go from beating me to gently grooming me? Speaking of the beating, I glanced into the mirror to see my arms and stomach dotted with bruises from where his foot made contact with my skin. I cringed. My eyes were red and dull and puffy from crying.

"Gorgeous... Absolutely beautiful..." Mark whispered, pulling my body flush against his as he put the comb down for a bit. I whimpered and looked away as the water on our skin slapped together quietly.  
His fingers trailed down my happy trail, and I whined when he cupped my thankfully limp cock.

"I'm so happy you're going to let me take you, sweetheart, though you should really be more cooperative." He whispered in my ear, before slowly grabbing my chin and forcing me into a rough kiss. I tried to pull away, but Mark's hand moved to grip the back of my hair, forcing me to hold still. His lips were kissing mine slowly, and I found myself moving mine as well. His lips dripped with honey, but where there's honey there's stinging bees. 

"Mm, I think I'll do it now..." His hands moved down to squeeze my ass. I whimpered. He could at least given me until tonight to mentally prepare, but no, he just had to fuck me now.

"That means you're not fighting back."

I shook my head. I changed my mind, I can't do this, it's too much. Mark spun me around to face the sink, bent over it slightly, and I could see his sadistic smirk in the mirror.

"Wait, wait, no!" I tried to wiggle away, and Mark sighed. He harshly slapped my ass with his large hand, pulling a yelp from my throat.

"My my princess, looks like you don't get any prep." He purred, and I began crying. How could he do this? We were friends, best friends...  
I could feel Mark's tip at my hole and immediately I thrashed and kicked, calling for help in hopes that Felix would hear me. Mark grabbed my hair and threw me to the floor.

"You worthless bitch! Would you hold fucking still for two seconds?!" He roared, voice booming, surely catching the attention of the Swedish man. I cried harder, quickly standing to shove the door opened and run. But I ran into Felix.

"Wha- Jack? What are you doing here?!" He gasped, pulling me into a hug. I hiccuped and shook my head.

"R-run Felix, Mark is, h-he's-"

I never got to finish. Mark grabbed my by the hair again and threw me against the wall. The air left me in a rush. I saw a few picture frames clatter to the floor.

"Tsk, and to think you would be rewarded today." Mark seethed before turning to Felix. The Swede's eyes were wide, full of fear. I tried to tell him to run, but all that came out was a choked wheeze. Why am I so pathetic? I did this, Felix is going to die because of me.   
Mark smirked maliciously and grabbed Felix's arm.

"Well, I think I'm going to punish that little brat, Felix. I hope you don't mind if I use you." He cackled.

And that's how I ended up here, tied to a kitchen chair, with Felix's front half tied to the table. Everything was a blur. I remember Felix screaming and struggling as Mark forced him to be still so he could tie the ropes. But then, Mark just left us here, with me still butt naked and with the perfect veiw of Felix in such a vaulnerable state.

"I'm so s-sorry..." I whispered pittifuly. Felix looked over at me, trying not to cry.

"It's not your fault. Mark... Mark's insane." He began struggling again, but soon gave up with a little sob. Soon Mark returned. He was rock hard, still nude, a gag in his hand.

"Now Jack, this is your punishment. Can you tell me what you're being punished for?" He asked, forcing the gag into Felix's mouth and clipping it on. I shook my head desperately.

"Sir... Please don't do this." I mewled. Mark chuckled as he yanked down Felix's jeans. The Swede's eyes widened, looking over at me like I could help him.

"N-no, wait! I didn't obey you master, I didn't let you take me! I'll be a good boy, but please don't!" I cried, struggling against the ropes. Mark hummed, pushing Felix's boxers down as well. He was now exposed to Mark, thrashing against the table, pleas for mercy muffled by the gag. Mark tsked, lining up.

"You were a very bad boy, Sean. I need to punish you." He said, before pushing his tip in between Felix's cheeks to find his hole. Felix shook his head frantically, eyes going wide when Mark found it and forced himself inside. The Swede's screams of pain were muffled by the gag. It was horrible, watching as Mark forced himself balls deep into my friend while Felix screamed and cried. Mark licked his lips as his hips bucked a bit.

"Please s-stop!" I begged, watching as Mark pulled out nearly all the way. His shaft was covered in blood, and I almost threw up. This was sick, horrible. The crimson liquid was dripping down Felix's thighs as Mark shoved back in. I could almost hear Felix's asshole tearing. Mark wasn't small, after all, and he was in no way gentle.

"Goddamn.." the half Korean moaned quietly, beginning to ram his cock inside my friend. It sounded so wet and gross, Felix screaming and thrashing around as he looked to me desperately. He wanted me to help him.

"Stop!" I cried, but Mark didn't even glance in my direction. He was fucking Felix viscously, quiet groans and moans leaving his parted lips as his head tilted back slightly. He grabbed one of the empty chairs, pulling it closer and placing one of his feet on it to get a better angle. He started to go faster.   
Felix had given up, his head against the table as he sobbed. I desperately thrashed in the chair, every fiber of my being telling me to save him. But I couldn't.   
Mark gave a deep moan, and I knew he was cumming. Felix cried harder, Mark pulling out once he was finished. There was so much blood, mixed with cum and feces, running down Felix's shaking legs and dripping onto the floor.

I gagged, leaning forward and emptying what little contents I had in my stomach onto the floor.

"Now, next time I assume you'll listen to me, hm?" Mark smirked, grabbing some paper towels off the table and cleaning off his dick.

"Why did you do this!?" I cried, hiccuping.

"Because, princess, you can't seem to learn how to behave." He walked over to me, stepping over the mess on the floor.

"Now I'll say it again. You're going to obey me, right?" He grabbed my chin, forcing eye contact. I shook my head frantically.

"Hm, that's a shame." Mark stood up straight and pulled his hand back, only to bring it down on my cheek with a loud slap. I cried out in pain. Why is this happening?

"I don't think you deserve to be out of that damn bed right now." Mark seethed, hastily untying the ropes. I immediately tried to run, but ended up slipping and falling in my own vomit, Mark's big hand reaching down to grip my hair.

"Stupid bitch. I'm not giving you another motherfucking shower." He practically snarled, dragging my body to the basement door. I didn't bother fighting back. I couldn't. I needed to accept the fact that I was going to be here until Mark got bored of me, or the police came to rescue me. I was trapped.

I watched as Mark walked back upstairs after tying me to the bed. The door closed, and I was left with nothing but my thoughts, still covered in my own puke.   
And soon I fell asleep to the sound of Felix begging for mercy upstairs.


	7. Day Four

I didn't want to wake up. The bed was the only place that I was safe from Mark, when I was asleep. But even then I don't really believe that Mark wouldn't touch me while I slept.   
As much as I didn't want to get up I had to. I had to face both Mark and Felix, somehow get Felix to forgive me. I'm positive he hated me now. After all, I'm the one who caused Mark to fucking rape him. Of course, he may just be dead and I may not have to confront him.   
My eyes seemed to force their way open. They were crusted, and I've been laying in bed so long I could taste my own breath. I whimpered and glanced down my body. 

It seemed that Mark had cleaned the vomit off my skin while I was out. My eyes strained a little, seeing something on my chest. As soon as they focused I wanted to cry. Hickeys were littered all over my chest like dull red gems. They were taunting me and how helpless I am, the marks bruised and tingling as if they were applied recently. Mark didn't have permission to do this to me. He had no right to touch me, and as soon as I get out of here I'll make sure he's put to jail for as long as I'm alive. 

The door at the top of the stairs opened and light exploded into the room, making me wince at the burn it caused to my eyes. Mark was humming, I could hear him over the creaking of the steps. 

"What did you do to Felix?" I croaked meekly, ignoring how my voice sounded. I was used to the quiet, gritty tone my throat had taken up. Mark looked up at me with a wide grin that showed off his white teeth and loving eyes. 

"He's ok for now Princess, I promise." He purred deeply, walking over and crawling over my body. "I'm so happy you're awake, isn't your skin just beautiful covered in the bruises I left?" 

I flinched, Mark's fingers running down my chest. He leaned down, kissing me roughly, grabbing me by the jaw so I couldn't move away. Honestly, what's the point anymore? Mark would have me wither way, I know that eventually he will snap and rape me just like Felix. He'll tear my ass apart, I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks afterwards. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll use a condom. I don't want any of his diseased seed.   
Mark purred, clearly enjoying the one sided kiss. His tongue was in my mouth, lazily exploring, and it was gross. It was like he shoved a slug down my throat. While I normally enjoyed French kissing I found every possible thing uncomfortable with Mark. 

"Are you hungry?" Mark smiled, looking down at me. I stubbornly averted my gaze. Let me starve to death. 

"Hmm, I think you aree," Mark cooed. He gently untied me, rubbing his big hands over my wrists. 

"C'mon baby." He said, lifting me up so I was sitting. How could he act like nothing happened? My stomach churned at the memory of what I assumed was yesterday. Even if I did eat I didn't know if I could keep it down.   
Mark smiled, kissing my forehead and then my nose and both my cheeks. 

"You need some meat on your bones." He said, poking my stomach. No no, Mark knew where I was ticklish. I bit my lip to keep a squeak in, wrapping my arms around myself tight. But Mark smirked in knowing. He grabbed me by the sides, wiggling his fingers in my most sensitive area. And I started to laugh. 

"N-no, stop!" I giggled. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. Mark was merciless, tickling me while I kicked and laughed. And when he stopped I panted, looking up at him. 

"I missed your laugh, Jacky." He said, playfully ruffling my scruffy hair. I could feel myself smiling. These brief moments where Mark acted normal were my favorite. 

"You asshole." I muttered, and he only chuckled with a shake of his head. No, these moments were when I was the most safe. Even after all he's done I'm attached to Mark. I could get his real self to make an appearance, the part of him that was my best friend.   
Mark sighed, booping my nose. 

"Now, if you eat all your food we can play video games later. I got Shadow Of The Colossus just for you." He said, before wrapping his arms around me and giving a gentle squeeze. But reality always came crashing back. I can't be attached to this man. He was a rapist, murderer, kidnapper... who knows what horrid things he's done. 

"Can I um... have some clothes?" I asked, happy he wasn't carrying me as I scooted off the bed. Mark grinned. 

"Hmm... I suppose I can give you one of my shirts until I buy you new clothes. And I've gotta get hair dye too, I missed your pretty brown hair." He said, reaching down to card his fingers through the mess atop my head. Was he... petting me? Mark sighed happily, massaging my scalp with the tips of his fingers before continuing to run them through the strands of faded green. 

"C'mon now, I'll get you something on and start cooking." 

I nodded a little, Mark taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. But there was a burning question in the back of my mind. I was almost too afraid to ask, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I attempted to speak but ended up getting too scared. I don't want Mark to punish me again. 

"Sir..." I murmured, almost silently. Mark sat me down on the table, nuzzling his face into my chest while he rubbed my thighs. 

"Yes, my princess?"

I bit my lip and looked around, noticing everything had been cleaned. Not a trace of what happened remained. 

"Where's Felix?" 

Mark scowled at the question, pulling back to look up at me. 

"Don't you ever ask a question like that again. I don't want you talking about him, thinking about him. Felix is none of your damn concern, understand?" He asked, grabbing my chin so I was forced to make eye contact. A whimper of fear bubbled in my throat. 

"Y-yes si-ir... I just..." tears were pricking my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have asked, Felix is none of my concern now.   
Mark's hand grazed up my cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb. 

"Felix is alive," He murmured. "I can promise you that."

My shoulders slumped in relief. 

"Th-thank you, thank you s-so much Sir," I stuttered out and Mark smiled. He knew keeping Felix alive was the right call. I don't think I could bear losing another person I cared so much about.   
Mark's hands were warm as they ran down my sides, and then my thighs, before pulling away so he could get some food. I shivered at the assult of cold air now that his body wasn't so close to mine. 

"I'd love to spoil you every morning but I don't really want to cook. Does cereal sound ok?" He asked, pulling open the door to the pantry. 

"Yes." I murmured, watching as he grabbed a big box of cinnamon toast crunch. I remember when I came over for a convention one year and Mark insisted on making me breakfast. While he was doing it he started to sing Disney songs and I couldn't stop myself from joining in. We danced around the kitchen like a couple of idiots, playfully twirling each other and trying not to get pancake batter all over the floor. I smiled at the memory, noticing Mark humming the Lion King while he poured milk into my bowl. I wish we could do that again. I miss him. 

"Your breakfast, mon amour." Mark said in a horrible French accent, setting the bowl on the table next to me. And I knew I was determined to get him back. If this was going to be my life now, I wanted my best friend. I wanted to knock some sense into his fucked up mind. I wanted to fix him. 

I started to eat, swinging my legs a little while Mark sat on one of the chairs. He smiled up at me, gaze so loving and gentle, the corners of his almond shaped eyes crinkling. I had to help him.  

"I'll grab you a shirt once you're done. I wonder which one you'll look cute in... probably all of them..." he sighed lovingly, resting his chin on the palms of his hands. I blushed slightly.  

"Sir, I would like to ask another question." The words bubbled up before I could stop them and Mark scowled. 

"This better not be about Felix again." He said sternly, and I timidly shook my head. I gazed down at my bowl of cereal and played with it a little, watching the milk drip off the spoon with small splatters as it landed back into the bowl. I could feel his expectant stare. 

"Wh-when are you gonna pick up Chica?" 

At the innocent question he grinned. I knew how much Mark loved his dog, treated her like royalty, maybe this was the first step in getting him back. And besides- with Chica around maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely. 

"Soon, soon. I wanted to make sure you're settled in first. How about tonight? I'll pick up some dye and grab Bika on the way back. I'll even let you stay up playing video games if you're extra good." 

I nodded a little, drinking the milk and setting my bowl down with a soft 'clunk' on the table. 

"I wanna see Chica." I murmured honestly. Mark hummed, standing and taking my wrist in his warm hand. 

"Come on baby. You wanted clothes too, remember? I'm spoiling you today, aren't I." He chuckled, standing me up and kissing my cheek. I nodded a bit and looked down at my feet. So strange for simple necessities to be considered a privilege only if I obey Mark. But I still followed him up the stairs to his bedroom and allowed him to sit me on his bed. It was so much nicer than the one I used in the basement. This one was bouncy, the blankets warm and soft. I couldn't help but lay back on it and bask in the feeling.   
Mark saw me and chuckled deeply. In his hand was a black shirt and boxers, but no pants. Even so this as still an upgrade. I watched as he walked over, setting down the clothes and crawling on top of me. On instinct I tried to sit up and move away. 

"No." Mark placed a hand on my chest and shoved me back down against the mattress. He was so intimidating, towering over me, like he owned me. I shouldn't be so afraid of him.   
He leaned down and kissed each of the hickeys I had noticed on my chest this morning. His stubble lightly tickled my skin and his lips were warm and soft. I hated it. 

"Up now." He said, standing. I sat up, eyes following his hand as he grabbed the shirt and handed it to me. Quickly I pulled it on and melted into the fabric. It was warm, comfy, and long enough to cover my parts even without boxers. But I grabbed those and pulled them on as well anyways. 

"So pretty, fuck me." Mark groaned, running a hand through his hair. I felt that telltale heat on my cheeks. Did he really think of me like that? Or was he only trying to butter me up? It was impossible to tell, but my dumbass mind decided to take the compliment. 

"Thank you, Sir."

Mark smiled, lifting me up into his strong arms like a toddler, even going as far as to rest me on his hip while he walked over to the tv at the other side of the room. He started up the game console and grabbed the case to my favorite game that he said he'd just bought, for me. I bit my lip, looking up at Mark's face. 

"I'll let you play now love. But," Mark smirked, and I didn't want to know what he'd like in return. "I want you to let me eat you out, princess. Until you cum."

I blushed deeply. 

"N-no, I..." I can't let him do that! I didn't want him touching anywhere near my ass, let alone licking it. Imagine how gross I'd feel afterwards. 

"You don't have to do anything, nothing but let me taste you," his chocolate brown eyes seemed glazed over with lust, pupils blown wide. I couldn't look at them. Vile. This was vile. 

"Please, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good." He had started making his way back towards the bed, my grip on him tightening. I decided to try convincing myself it wouldn't be so bad, that Mark didn't actually want to fuck me, that he just wanted to make me cum. Maybe it'd relieve my stress. Maybe I'd like it.

"S-sir, just... only use your m-mouth please," I squeaked. I don't want him ending up fingering me, or trying to fuck me again. Mark only nodded as he sat me on the bed. 

"Lay on your stomach princess. I'm gonna make you feel so good..." he groaned softly, and already I could see the bulge in his pants. I swallowed nervously. I was really going to let him do this. Before I could rethink things I was on my stomach and Mark was gently raising my hips into the air. 

"I love your hips, so curvy. They make me want to grab ahold of them while I pound into you."

"Not y-yet Sir, not that, please," I begged loudly, and Mark shushed me. 

"I know. You've given me this priveledge and I won't take that for granted."   
I shivered when he pushed up the shirt until it bunched up under my armpits. The boxers went next, easily slipping down my thighs, and Mark audibly groaned. I was willingly presenting myself to him. I was going crazy.   
His big hands grabbed my ass and spread it. Cold air hit my entrance, making me shiver. 

"Mm, fuck me..." he breathed, leaning down to get started on eating me like a three course meal. He went straight in, burying his face in there, tongue swirling and lapping. He was drooling. I could feel some of it run down my thighs. I didn't want to think about how I was easily hardening between my legs. It felt good. Mark was making me feel good. 

"Mm..." I bit my lip, looking back to catch a glimpse of his closed eyes and fluffy hair. Every so often his tongue would dart down, licking my balls before dragging back up again. He had to be an expert on this. Every flick of his tongue made my back arch. It felt good in a way I couldn't explain.   
But eventually he pulled away and wiped his mouth and I whined pathetically. 

"Why'd you stop..?" I asked, and he simply lied down on the bed. 

"On my face love, sit on it. I- fuck, I want you to touch me so bad sweetheart. Look how hard you made me." He groaned, gesturing to his pants. He had taken his dick out at some point, not bothering to take his pants off all the way as it stuck out from between the undone button and zipper. I swallowed thickly as I remembered it covered in blood. Felix's blood. From tearing his ass apart. 

"I d-don't think I can, Sir," I whimpered, sitting up. I know where that thing's been. Mark took a deep breath, reaching over and harshly grabbing my wrist. 

"Are you refusing me?" He growled. I shrunk back and quickly shook my head. 

"N-no, no Sir! I'm not, I'll touch you!" I stuttered quickly. I didn't want to be punished again, especially since I knew Felix was still alive somewhere in this house. Mark smirked, yanking me closer. 

"Good. Now, on my face. You taste amazing."

I skakily nodded, swinging my leg over his head and shifting so I was right over him. The shirt had fallen back down but I'd be hella lucky if a shirt alone stopped him. Mark held my hips as he started up again and I couldn't help but moan. He was a god, a divine entity with that tongue.   
I glanced down at the problem I had to deal with, Mark's dick twitching against his stomach. I moaned a little and it practically spasmed. So I was the one making him like this. I made him hard. I shouldn't be feeling so prideful because of it.   
I took it into my hand, so hard yet soft at the same time, wet with precum. It's tip was shiny and pink, a curve to it that would make any girl drop to their knees. Mark had a beautiful dick- and I don't even like dick.   
Slowly, carefully, I moved my hand up and down, feeling it pulse in my palm. Mark whimpered like a puppy, hips thrusting a bit. His balls tightened, more pre spilling. 

"S-sir, does it feel good?" I whispered, half hoping Mark didn't hear me. He groaned and nodded against my ass, his tongue slipping past my pucker, making me gasp. What have I gotten myself into?   
I used my shaky free hand to massage his balls, my thumb rubbing his tip in quick circles. Taste. Taste.  
It was as if another force controlled me as I leaned down to place my tongue on his slit. His pre was sweet, salty, satisfying. Mark throbbed again to reward me with more of the liquid. 

"Fuck baby, I d-didnt think you'd do that so willingly," Mark breathed out, head falling back to hit the pillow as his hands rubbed my ass. I blushed. He makes me sound like a slut, but maybe that's what I should be feeling like. I didn't have to lick him, I didn't even have to let him eat me out. So why am I doing it? Am I really that sex starved?

"Keep going..." I whispered, reaching back to tug his black hair, bringing him back to my ass. I felt easy. But maybe that was ok for now, if I could just relieve a bit of stress. The whole situation was past my breaking point. This is only a distraction.   
We went on like this for a while, licking each other before I was close and he was close and suddenly Mark was cumming onto my face. I flinched back, sitting up to watch the rest spurt out as I jerked him slowly. Mark groaned against my ass and rubbed my shaft, wanting me to cum too. And I did, shooting my load onto Mark's stomach with a gasp.   
I rolled off afterwards, lying down and wiping the cum off my face. Mark looked completely content. His eyes were closed, hand between his legs and softly rubbing his leaking tip. Gross. This was the second time we've gotten off together. 

"I'll go get Chica now, baby. You play your game." Mark had grabbed some tissues off the nighstand to wipe off his stomach. I nodded, shyly tugging the shirt down to cover my manhood. 

"And thank you for that. You've been a good boy."


End file.
